The Daring Escapades of Professor Weird part 2
Part 2 of many Liam was in awe that he had traveled across the world in a split second. He thought it would be easy to teleport where he wanted at a whim but nothing is that easy he learned. Liam heard a noise so he started walking towards it in the heavy jungle brush, it was a D-Rex a very dangerous monster. ‘Is that a Tyrannosaurus? Goodness, I thought that the large amount of people dying was very strange but I guess this tops it’ He thought hiding behind a tree. As he was trying to sneak away he stepped on a dry branch, a loud CRACK echoed through the area. Liam heard a mighty roar come from behind him, “This better work” He yelled as he attempted to fly out of the way, and this was another thing that needed much practice before attempting. Liam’s attempt at flying was no more than a quick few second flight straight into a tree. “AAAGH, Dammit!” he yelled as branches cut deep into his skin, alerting the monster to his location. The monster let out another roar as it shot diamonds into the tree, one of the diamonds hit Liam in the arm. Liam frantically waived his arm shooting out a powerful blast hitting the monster in leg, knocking the monster to the ground. ‘I don’t even know how I did that but I should try to get out of here’ thought Liam. He concentrated hard on home, and when he opened his eyes he was on the countryside just outside of his town. ‘At least this time I didn’t miss by thousands of miles’ Liam thought as he limped home. Liam fell into his bed after he had dressed his wounds, projecting his soul into the lower astral realm. Liam entered the large library from before and the Librarian greeted him with “Ah, you tried to teleport without much practice, I sense much pain in you.” Liam sat down at the table and pulled out the beginners’ books intently studying Mystics, a short book for dummies, “Yes, today I learned to not skip the basics with powerful things. It says here I can use healing magic” said Liam pointing at a page in the book. The Librarian walked towards Liam and replied “Ah yes, but be careful not to overexert yourself in doing this. Magic is kind of like working your physical body, the more often you train the more you can use, but if you overwork yourself you will end up paying for it later.” Liam studied the page, “I think I will try to heal the scratches I got from the tree first.” The Librarian walked away saying “Yes it would be wise of you to start small, you are learning fast young one.” Upon Returning to the physical realm Liam sat up on his bed, ‘Okay, he said to not overexert myself’ thought Liam. He thought of the scars healing mentally as he focused on the area. The area healed faster than Liam had expected leaving him in awe of the event. ‘I don’t think I will ever get used to these powers’ thought Liam as he was trying to gather himself up to change the bandages on his arm. Liam slowly crept into bed, his arm still in much pain, and fell asleep for a whole day. Liam awoke to little food in his house ‘I should visit the grocery store down the street’ he thought. Walking down the street all Liam could hear was the sound of the wind, he felt as if he really was the last person in his town. Whistling to keep his spirits up, he finally reached the small ma and pa grocery store. As he entered the store he noticed the cold silence of the building. Liam wasn’t much for stealing so he explored the store, looking for anyone that could help him. There was no one within a mile radius of the store it seemed, ‘I really don’t want to steal anything but it seems that no one owns this store anymore, so I wouldn’t really be hurting anyone’ Liam thought. As he was gathering his things to leave He heard a loud squeak, making him rush out of the store fearing another unneeded encounter with a beast. Unknown to Liam the monster was just a copyrat, which are not very aggressive but can be somewhat of a nuisance, but we’ll speak of that later. As Liam mad it home he sat on his bed and projected himself back into the unexplored realm of spirits. (end of part 2) Characters in this story *Librarian *Professor Weird *D-Rex (monster)